


Миссия "День Независимости"

by Valenso



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenso/pseuds/Valenso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неожиданная миссия Мстителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссия "День Независимости"

      — У нас новое задание, — торжественно объявил Бартон, обводя стрелой всех собравшихся. Остановился на Стиве.  
      В Башне Мстителей был общий сбор, хотя и в этот раз команда присутствовала в усеченном составе. В последнее время не было миссий, для которых требовались все Мстители, и они успешно справлялись вдвоем-втроем. Раз теперь собрали почти всех, дело важное. Супергерои насторожились.  
      — ГИДРа? — предположил Стив, нахмурившись сильнее, чем обычно.  
      — Братец опять шалит? — почти обреченно вздохнул Тор: с Локи никогда нельзя расслабиться. Тот даже с того света сможет достать, если захочет.  
      — Для разнообразия, может, простые земные террористы? — бросил Старк, не отрываясь от планшета.  
      — Новое оружие мистера Старка? — обменявшись ухмылками с Бартоном, Наташа выхватила из рук Старка планшет. — Слушай давай, потом займешься своими игрушками.  
      — Задание… твой бойфренд сорвался? — парировал Старк.  
      В комнате повисло неприятное напряжение. Все дружно посмотрели на место Беннера, остро ощутив его отсутствие.  
      — Спокойнее, пожалуйста, — одернул их Стив, ссор еще не хватало. — Что за миссия?  
      — День независимости, — нарочито небрежно произнес Бартон, пряча улыбку.  
      — Нашим миссиям уже дают названия? — поразился Тор. — Плохое название, мне не нравится.  
      Лишенный планшета Старка оживился и уже было открыл рот, но Стив его опередил, не дав устроить балаган.  
      — Кто-то хочет сорвать праздник?  
      Бартон театрально вздохнул, будто Стив его разочаровал, и демонстративно опустил стрелу.  
      — Мимо, Кэп. Все гораздо хуже, нам надо его провести.  
      Мстители не особо умели молчать, когда собирались вместе, но сейчас повисла тишина, которую смешком прервал Старк.  
      — Я не против хороших вечеринок, особенно с кучей красоток, — он подмигнул Наташе, — но патриотичные мероприятия — это не ко мне. — Он вырвал из рук Бартона стрелу и недвусмысленно указал на Стива. — У нас есть к кому обратиться. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it's no one but Captain America!  
      Одно упоминание этой песни даже целых семьдесят лет спустя выводило Стива из себя. Он сразу вспоминал время, когда был просто бесполезным циркачом, в то время как люди нуждались в его помощи. Для Старка все сплошное песенки, веселье, смех и забава.   
      — Ну, нет, — прервал Старка Бартон. — Капитан Америка уже образец патриотизма, он не сможет предложить на праздник ничего нового.  
      — Вот еще! Очень даже смогу, — завелся Стив. Его задели слова Бартона, а из-за The Star-Spangled Man он был очень зол.  
      — Друг мой, ты уже носишь флаг Америки на щите. И это я молчу про твой костюмчик, Доблесть Прошлого.  
      — Я придумаю что-нибудь особенное. — Стив резко встал из-за стола и ушел, не желая высушивать смешки и выяснять с кем-то отношения. Он был джентльменом, поэтому аккуратно и без шума закрыл за собой дверь.  
      Команда проводил его едва ли не сочувствующими взглядами, а Наташа подвела итог встречи.  
      — Ну что, составим программу мероприятий?  
      — Ага, — поддакнул Бартон. — И придумаем что-нибудь особенное.  
      Они могли положиться на Стива Роджерса в бою, доверить ему свои жизни, но никак не организацию национального праздника, ведь это будет уже национальная катастрофа. Он всех попросту усыпит.  
        
        
      Есть бесчисленное количество минусов в ситуации, когда выбываешь из игры на несколько десятков лет. Мир вокруг меняется, очень-очень быстро меняется. То, что в довоенные времена могло поразить человека и вызвать восторг, сейчас — просто обыденность. Роботы, объемные голограммы, поразительные строения (одна Башня чего стоила — мечта любого фантаста!). Человеку, недавно узнавшему об интернете, не как-то и легко придумать что-то особенное.  
      Стив поколесил по городу в поисках вдохновения. В пылу ссоры чего только не понаобещаешь. «Чертов Старк! Чертов Бартон! Не ругаться, Стив!». Похоже, что Капитан Америка переоценил свои креативные силы. Потому что ему в голову лезли только банальные мысли с, черт вас всех дери, флагом. Стив был рад, что щит закреплен за спиной и что он не мозолит взгляд своим звездно-полосатым видом.   
      Несколько часов спустя, морально подавленный Стив направился домой, где мог кому-то выплеснуть свое возмущение, а заодно попросить совета.  
      После длительных поисков Стив смог найти и вернуть Баки. Это было сложно, Зимний Солдат не хотел, чтобы его обнаружили, но без постоянных обнулений и издевательств кураторов, у него получилось восстановить свою память. Все началось с одного воспоминания, а потом, как по цепочке, за ним потянулись остальные. Поэтому, когда Стив объявился на пороге конспиративной квартиры, Баки забыл про оружие и навязанную вражду.  
      Баки стал жить в квартире Стива. Программа, которую вбили ему в голову, исчезла; все установки, правила и приказы были частью безвольного агента, но не Баки Барнса. Однако нельзя сказать, что Баки стал прежним: навязанные правила исчезли, а то, что Баки неосознанно запомнил и впитал в себя, как и любой человек, осталось. ГИДРа ошибалась, считая Баки лишь оружием: он всегда был человеком.  
      Навыки и физическая подготовка Баки были безупречными, а его все еще не хотели принимать в ряды защитников — опасались. Один только Стив полностью ему доверял, но и он не желал, чтобы Баки вновь брал в руки оружие! Всё говорил, что в жизни Баки было слишком много насилия, что надо попробовать найти что-то другое, «настроиться на позитивную волну». Баки завидовал Стиву — что у того есть миссии и задания, — постоянно с ним ругался, но так как это не помогало, все же нашел, чем занять себя. Семьдесят лет поп-культуры прошли мимо него, и теперь он просвещался за обоих — за себя и за Стива. Благодаря новому заданию, Стив мог наконец-то осчастливить Баки и подкинуть тому задачку посложнее.  
      — Парад! — сразу же ответил Баки. Он внимательно выслушал Стива, но абсолютно не понял, в чем проблема.   
      — Его и так каждый раз проводят.  
      — Нет, парад военной техники. Танки, самолеты, БТР, зенитные орудия, пехота… — Глаза Баки подернулись ностальгической дымкой.   
      — Э-э-э, нет. День независимости должен быть более мирным, праздничным, — одернул его Стив.  
      — А это тебе чем не праздник?  
      — Ну… Неужели ты не чувствуешь, что День независимости должен быть патриотичным, ярким, летним, — Стив говорил, вкладывая душу в каждое слово.  
      — Летним? Я пока что седьмое ноября отмечаю.  
      Ясно, поддержки от Баки ждать не стоило.  
      — Спасибо за помощь, Бак, — с укором в голосе сказал Стив, но Баки был непрошибаем.  
      — Я не виноват, Стиви, с твоей фантазией тебе поможет только бог.  
      Бог. А ведь это идея. Единственный, кто не подкалывает его, это Тор. Стив общался с Тором меньше, чем с остальными Мстителями, но решил, что может попросить его о помощи. Немножко божественного вмешательства не повредит, если ты не Нью-Йорк, а этот бог не Локи.   
        
        
      Благодаря внутренней системе навигации в Башне Мстителей было сложно заплутать. Услужливый голос спокойно говорил «налево, направо, налево, лифт, двадцатый этаж…» и привел Стива к комнатам Тора. Тор жил здесь, если Джейн была в отъезде, что случалось все чаще и чаще — ее научная карьера стремительно развивалась.   
      Стив постучал в одну дверь, потом в другую, в третью… Тор обнаружился с упоением играющим в видеоигры. Рядом с ним лежали три сломанных джойстика, и, судя по возгласам, Тор был очень агрессивно настроен.   
      — Кто там, Хель вас подери? — бросил Тор, не отрываясь от игры. Стив не успел ответить, как на экране высветилось “game over”. — Да чтоб вас ледяные гиганты забрали!  
      Стив не играл в видеоигры, но от Бартона слышал, что после фразы “game over” «можно приступать к разговору с неудачником». Тор отбросил джойстик и повернулся к Стиву.  
      — О, Капитан Америка в моих чертогах!  
      Комнаты в Башне Мстителей мало напоминали чертоги, скорее мечту заносчивого компьютерного гения. Стиву, рожденному почти век назад, это не очень нравилось, зато пришельцу из других миров вполне. Поэтому Тор с радостью останавливался в Башне, а не искал собственное жилье.  
      — Привет. Можно попросить тебя о помощи?  
      — Внимаю, друг мой.  
      — Помнишь нашу миссию «День независимости»? — уточнил Стив.  
      — Ну. Скука какая-то.  
      — Ты можешь сделать ее божественной. — Стив надеялся, что этот каламбур никогда не покинет пределы комнаты. — Твой молот…  
      Тор медленно и величественно взял молот, с апломбом повертел своего сокрушителя в руках, а затем вопросительно посмотрел на Стива.  
      — Твой молот может только молнии создавать?  
      Не хотелось прибегать к старковским методам, но они, к сожалению, были очень эффективными. Старк взял на слабо Стива, а тот пытался проделать то же самое с Тором. Об этом тоже никто не должен узнать.  
      — Нет, конечно! — возмутился сын Одина. — Он путешествует между мирами, рубит врагов и… метает молнии.  
      — Тогда ты вряд ли мне поможешь, — Стив удрученно вздохнул и понуро пошел к выходу.  
      — Постой!  
      Тор был глубоко оскорблен таким пренебрежительным отношением к Мьёльниру, могучему сокрушителю. Его молот разил врагов, а тут якобы бесполезен?! Да что это за миссия такая!  
      — Что ты хотел?  
        
      

***

      Идея была грандиозной! Стив уговорил Тора не рассказывать остальным, а приберечь все до финального шоу. Бог грома умудрился заразиться его энтузиазмом, и теперь они на пару говорили представление. Остальные просто не верили своим глазам, Старк заявил, что «этот тандем обречен на неудачу, помянем Америку заранее».  
      Стиву не мог держать тайну в себе, поэтому все разболтал Баки. На того можно было положиться.  
      — Великолепная задумка, — в сотый раз повторил Баки. — Но ты только подумай, чем тебя заставляют заниматься, вся твоя команда — polnyj otstoj, slabaki i idioty.  
      Стив понял не все из последних слов, но они явно были оскорблением. Он тяжело вздохнул: этот разговор у них с Баки был не первый и явно не в последний раз.  
      — Бак, мы это осуждали.  
      — Да ты только подумай, что с них взять-то. Старк всего лишь обычный человек в консервной банке, Беннер — бомба с часовым механизмом, Наташу я чуть не пришил минут за пять, — Баки насмешливо фыркнул, — у Бартона всего лишь лук и стрелы! А Тор… Тор вообще valenok.  
      Из-за заданий — настоящих опасных заданий, а не клоунады, которую решили устроить власть Нью-Йорка, чтобы отвлечь жителей от постоянных опасностей, — Стив часто задерживался, но Баки старался с пониманием относиться к таким задержкам. Его терпение заканчивалось, когда Стив возвращался весь израненный, а Баки обрабатывал ему раны, готовил ужин и укладывал спать. Наутро они ругались, Баки требовал взять его в команду, чтобы прикрывать Капитану спину, раз уж sopljaki не справлялись.   
      Теперешняя миссия была безопасной, по крайней мере, выглядела таковой, но теперь Баки не устраивало, что на Стива, национального героя, повесели обязанности простого распорядителя, а тот из-за своей гиперответственности не стал отказываться.   
      — Зато этот в _а_ л _е_ нок помогает мне в сто раз больше, чем ты, — одернул его Стив. — Представь: сотни молний бьют в небо, соединяются между собой и образуют гигантский флаг над всем городом, — Стив развел руки. Он мечтательно смотрел в собственную фантазию и видел ее совершенство.  
      До четвертого июля оставалась еще целая неделя, а Баки казалось, что целая вечность. Это ведь день рождения Стива, а вместо уютного вечера вдвоем Баки получит суматоху и молнии в небе.  
      — Как будто молнии твоего Тора могут раскрасить флаг в цвета, среди всех зарядиков ничего и не разберешь, — буркнул Баки.  
      — Мы решили эту проблему, — Стив заглянул Баки в глаза. Похоже, что тот до конца не проникся важностью миссии, которую возложили на Стива. — Тор вернулся на родину, там он кого-то нашел и в итоге вернулся с кристаллом. В системе я не разбирался, но мы с ним отправились в Асгард, попробовали все сделать — отлично получилось.  
      — Ты был в Асгарде?! — Баки подскочил на месте от возмущения. Тор умудрился его капитана в соседний мир вытащить, а Баки не мог уговорить на совместный поход в кино.  
      — Ненадолго, на экскурсию сходить не успел, — отмахнулся Стив. — Мы запустили кристалл, узнали, что он работает, и вернулись на Землю.  
      — Уверен, на День независимости вы всех поразите!  
      Погруженный в мечтания Стив не заметил недобрую усмешку Баки.  
        
        
      Баки объявил личную войну Дню независимости. Несмотря на всю свою любовь к Стиву, он стал июльским Гринчем.   
      Все мелкие приготовления к празднику Баки не интересовали, он играл по-крупному. Нужно было обезглавить врага. Но без членовредительства! Стива он бы и пальцем не тронул, а Тор… ну, тоже можно обойтись более мягкими методами. Громовержец и стал целью Баки, ведь его игрушка была ключом к будущей инсталляции.   
      Сначала Баки планировал отвлечь Тора, чтобы тот был слишком занят в день Х. Программа ГИДРы была удалена, но Баки прекрасно помнил, как должен действовать Агент. Одним из самых очевидных решений было похищение Джейн, женщины Тора. Тот, конечно же, расставит приоритеты не в пользу идиотского праздника и бросится ее спасать. Этот способ влек за собой неприятные последствия — Тор каким-то образом мог узнать, кто стоит за похищением, а это бы внесло в ряды Мстителей раздор, ведь Стив от него ни за что не отступится. А вот только Гражданской войны им не хватало.  
      Чтобы не впутывать невинных третьих лиц, можно было попробовать похитить самого Тора, но Баки умел адекватно оценивать свои силы — такого detinu просто так не завалишь. Украсть молоточек тоже не выйдет, Баки ставил вторую руку на то, что заносчивая кувалда сочтет его недостойным, прошлое не скроешь. Даже Стив не смог его поднять!  
      Так или иначе, все вертелось вокруг Тора: вычеркни его из уравнения, и День независимости пройдет самым банальным образом, что для Баки уже было победой. Когда Баки осознал, что стремление свести праздник к банальности, было ошибочным, его посетила просто гениальная идея. Мстители подкалывали Стива и хотели шоу? Они его получат.  
        
      — Привет, Тор.  
      Баки поджидал громовержца недалеко от квартиры Джейн, в Башню Мстителей он соваться не решался. Их с Тором разговор должен быть строго конфиденциален.  
      — Ты помнишь меня? Я Джеймс Барнс. — Тор недоверчиво смотрел на Баки, потом заметил металлическую руку, и морщины на лице разгладились.  
      — Ты друг Капитана, он часто говорит о тебе. — Часто? Баки почувствовал укол вины за свою задумку, но быстро отмел непрошенное чувство.  
      — Да, это так. Слушай, Стив мне рассказал о вашей задумке, это фантастика! — Баки с наигранным уважением посмотрел на Тора, тот и не заметил притворства. Неудивительно, что Локи постоянно обводил брата вокруг пальца, да с этим и трехлетний ребенок справится. — Все потрясающе, но есть одно но…  
      — Что такое? — насторожился Тор.  
      — Ты же понимаешь, Стива совсем недавно разморозили, он многого еще не знает, — Баки сочувственно поджал губы, а потом вздохнул. — Некоторые вещи изменились с тех пор.  
      — Ну, бывает.  
      — Это касается и вашей задумки. Стив рассказал мне про флаг, я тогда не подумал сразу уточнить, а только сейчас понял, как это важно! У нас в США учредили особенный флаг ко Дню независимости!  
      На улице уже смеркалось, день Х завтра. Баки специально подгадал момент, чтобы у Тора и Стива не было времени встретиться и узнать о нестыковках. Завтра они встретятся в Башне, оба уверенные, что все действо отрепетировано и отлажено.  
      Чушь, которую вешал Баки, была рассчитана на то, что Тор не слишком много времени уделял тонкостям земного бытия. Ни один нормальный человек не купился бы на такую очевидную ложь, но с Тором все прошло как по маслу.  
      — Это не беда, — расслабился Тор. — Просто покажи мне новый флаг, я все сделаю.  
      Баки рассыпался в благодарностях, захвалил Тора, соврал, что читал работы Джейн и отдал ему распечатанную картинку со специальным флагом. Тор повертел в руках распечатку и признался, что этот флаг ему нравится намного больше. За эти слова Баки проникся к нему уважением и искренне протянул руку для рукопожатия. А ведь не такой уж и плохой парень, хорошо, что не стал его похищать.  
        
      

***

      Мир вокруг словно чувствовал, что не может подвести чаянья и надежды Стива Роджерса. Ночью над Нью-Йорком повисли тучи, но к утру все распогодилось — Америка встретила свой День независимости безоблачным небом и теплым солнышком. В июльский выходной день на улицах было огромное множество людей, царила праздничная атмосфера, отовсюду слышался смех, радостный гомон.   
      Из-за большого скопления людей Стив медленнее обычного ехал в Башню, лавируя между особенно увлеченно празднующими. Он смотрел на мир вокруг и не мог сдержать улыбку: ради этого он когда-то воевал с нацистами и продолжает свою войну сейчас. Он был весь преисполнен значимостью сегодняшнего дня и патриотизмом. Если бы Баки не напомнил, то он бы даже забыл о собственном дне рождения, ведь что такое праздник маленького человека в сравнении с торжеством всей страны.  
      Сегодня Стив взял Баки с собой в Башню, нигде в городе нет лучшего вида, чем там. Его Баки заслужил место в первом ряду.   
      Молнии обещали особо эффектно смотреться на фоне ночного неба, поэтому инсталляция была запланирована на вечер. Когда достаточно стемнело, довольные собой остальные Мстители, организовавшие дневные мероприятия, присоединились к Стиву Тору и Баки на смотровой площадке.   
      — Сейчас время салюта? Я очень любил его в свои двенадцать лет! — фыркнул Тони. Он и не ожидал, что у Стива с Тором хватит фантазии на что-то особенное, хотя те в два голоса обещали им «ошеломляющее зрелище грандиозного масштаба».   
      — Помолчи. И узреешь, — пафосно сказал Тор, выходя вперед.  
      Позади осталась вся команда, приглашенные Баки, Сэм и Джейн, к ним даже заглянула Мария Хилл. У героев и шпионов тоже бывают свои праздники и выходные.   
      Тор замер на краю крыши. На фоне вечернего неба ветер трепал его красный плащ, молот в руках выглядел воплощением силы и величия. Громовержец стиснул Мьёльнир и резко поднял его, устремив молнию вверх. Молния словно врезалась в небеса, от нее стали расползаться сотни других молний, которые постепенно становились интенсивнее, насыщаясь светом кристалла и приобретали цвет. Потом основная молния вспыхнула и распалась на множество шаровых, которые вместе с линейными и ленточными начали вырисовывать узор. Само зрелище и громкий, оглушающий звук пробирал до глубины души, а когда начала появляться картина, все просто замерли.  
      Над всем Нью-Йорком раскинулся огромный красный флаг с серпом и молотом над уровнем Бруклина.  
      Все стояли и потрясенно смотрели в небо. Первой опомнилась Наташа, она посмотрела на Стива с немым вопросом в глазах, за ней последовали все остальные. Один Баки восторженно продолжал смотреть в небо.  
      — Tovarishh Stalin by odobril! 


End file.
